Type-52 Infantry Support Vehicle
You may also be looking for the UNSC Prowler. The Type-52 Infantry Support Vehicle (abbreviated Type-52 ISV), otherwise known as the Brute Prowler'EGM Magazine, September 2007 issue, is a Covenant Loyalist ground vehicle used by the Brutes (Jiralhanae) featured in ''Halo 3. Introduction The '''Brute Prowler is the name of the Loyalist's replacement for the Spectre from Halo 2, but this time, driven mainly by Brutes. The Prowler seems to hover on a gravity-assisted "sled", as the bottom is a pair of metal runners, with an anti-gravity projector between them. A plasma turret is at the fore of the vehicle, while the driver sits in the rear of the vehicle and two passenger seats make up the sides. It is aesthetically similar in its simple, brutal nature to the Brute Chopper. The automatic plasma turret is capable of 360 degree movement, making it extremely dangerous as it allows the vehicle to target enemies regardless of which way the prowler is facing. This makes it very difficult to ambush prowlers, as a competent gunner will constantly check all directions for enemy movement. Like most other Brute vehicles, it is an effective battering ram. While the vehicle cannot strafe, it is capable of tilting from side to side by using left and right on the left analog stick. The two side-mounted seats on either side of the turret housing increases the vehicles deadliness. If the passengers are armed with powerful explosive weaponry, such as fuel rod cannons, the prowler can effectively take out large armored vehicles such as scorpion or wraith tanks. If the passengers decide to use rapid-fire weapons such as plasma rifles, they can complement the plasma turret and make for an extremely effective weapons platform for cutting down infantry and suppressing light vehicles. Unlike the Warthog and the older Spectre, the gunner is not standing up in the turret, but is sitting, or standing, in a cavity in the center of the vehicle. The gunner's cavity covers their lower bodies, leaving only their upper back and head exposed. The gun is also in a more central location than the other two vehicles, giving them even more protection. The driver also receives protect from being the rear, with the entire bulk of the Prowler in front of him. Also, unlike every other Covenant vehicle, the prowler lacks a boost function, but is still fairly fast. A key advantage of the Prowler is its stability: one can throw it almost recklessly over jumps and cliffs that would be unsafe, unfeasible, or downright stupid in a Warthog or Spectre. This is mostly due to the "sleds" on the underside of the vehicle. When airborne, the two sleds will extend outward to either side, widening the surface area of the bottom of the vehicle, and therefore making it more likely that it will land in the proper position when it hits the ground. The sleds also seem to allow the Prowler a limited "glide" when making large jumps. The prowler can be inserted into some forged Halo 3 maps but does not appear by default in any maps. Combat Applications The vehicle is a light recon vehicle much like the Warthog, replacing it on certain maps or based upon game settings. It also appears in Campaign on the levels The Ark and The Covenant. It also has potent infantry support abilities, as well as being able to transport four soldiers rapidly across a battlefield. Equivalents *Warthog - UNSC equivalent. *Spectre - Covenant Separatist equivalent. Images Image:VidocProwler1.jpg|The Prowler is seen here in action on Snowbound on a CTF game. Image:Mediaghghgg.jpg|Two Elites on Sandtrap use the Prowler's heavy plasma turret to destroy a vehicle. Image:Mediafg.jpg|Two red Elites on a Prowler on Sandtrap. References Category:Vehicles Category:Brutes Category:Drivable Vehicles